Snogging Isn't the Half of It
by God of Fire
Summary: There's some good old fashioned fist fighting because Ron ins't happy.


title: Snogging Isn't the Half of It  
  
rating: PG  
  
keywords: draco/ginny  
  
category: Drama? (i dunno)  
  
summary: The title says it all.  
  
a/n: I love angry music. this story is a product of that love.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was a warm summer day in early June at Hogwarts. It being a weekend brought most of the school outside for some much needed playtime now that testing was almost over, and the end of the school year approached in a matter of weeks.  
  
Harry and some of the sixth year Gryffindor guys had started a good muggle game of frisbee, and since the wind was just right, they were amused. Ron Weasley was among this group, and it was a good thing that he was, because he was oblivious to anything that was happening behind his back.  
  
Hermione sat next to Ginny on the lawn under a small shade tree reading a book. Every once in a while she wold glance up and see how the boys were carrying on with their game. It really did look like fun, and she was tempted to join them. But she changed her mind everytime she saw one of them hit head on with the frisbee.  
  
Ginny sighed happily next to her. Gazing out not at the game of frisbee, but in the complete opposite direction, Hermione couldn't help but turn around and see what she was looking at.  
  
She turned around to see a large group of Slytherins sitting a distance away from them, obviously enjoying themselves by the way they laughed heartily.  
  
Among the group was Draco Malfoy. Much to Hermione's surprise, he seemed to be looking in their direction. And he was smiling. Hermione looked over and Ginny and saw that she was smiling as well.  
  
"Hermione, would you excuse me for a little while? I seem to have forgotten to do something." With that, Ginny got up and left Hermione alone to the tree.  
  
Hermione watched Ginny walk past the Slytherins and into a grove of trees not far from them. No more than five minutes later, Draco got up and followed her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, where'd Ginny go?" Ron came walking up and flopped down on the grass next to her. Obviously exhausted, he grabbed her bottle of water and took a long drink, finishing it off.  
  
"Uh," Hermione stammered.  
  
"What? Where is she?" Ron asked with genuine concern.  
  
"You see that grove of trees over there?" Hermione pointed to where Ginny and Draco had gone. Ron nodded. "She's in there with Malfoy."  
  
Ron's face dropped. "With who?" Ron's face grew a shade of red and he spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Malfoy," hermione said hesitantly.  
  
Ron stood up and with tightened fists began to walk to the area that Hermione had pointed to. Hermione bit her bottom lip as he left. Harry caught Hermione's eyes as he played the game.  
  
Harry came walking over to her, and he sat down on the grass next to her.  
  
"Where'd Ron go?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but just as she did, a loud yell came from the grove of trees. Harry and Hermione, along with the rest of the people outside all turned around to see what was going on.  
  
Ron came walking out of the trees with his hands wrapped around Draco's neck. He threw the blond boy on the ground and turned around to his sister.  
  
Harry and Hermione got up and ran over to where Ron, Draco, and Ginny were.  
  
"You bastard! What the hell are you thinking?!" Ron was fully enraged.  
  
"Ron, leave him alone!" Ginny stood behind her brother, screaming at him.  
  
"You stay out of this! This is between me and Malfoy!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked as he and Hermione came running up.  
  
"I caught this...-thing-," Ron pointed down to Draco who was still laying on the ground, looking very unhappy. "Snogging my sister!"  
  
"Draco spoke calmly from the ground. "Snogging isn't even the half of it."  
  
Ron opened his eyes as wide as he could, and just as Draco began to stand up, Ron punched him in the jaw. Draco went sprawling back out on the ground, clenching his face in pain. No more than ten seconds later he was standing up, charging Ron.  
  
Draco hit him with full force and both of the boys fell onto the ground, Draco on top, punching the life out of Ron's stomach. He managed to get one good hit to the face before Ron threw him off and began to try and pull his arms out of their sockets.  
  
"Damnit!!" Ron yelled as Draco pushed his knee up into Ron's groin area. Ron collapsed into a ball on the ground and clutched at the hit area.  
  
Draco stood up and began to walk away. But Ron wouldn't see to this. He reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Draco's feet, tripping him back onto the ground. He spit out a mouth full of grass and turned around. Draco was about to lurch back at Ron when a spell was yelled.  
  
Ron looked up in time to see Draco's movements slowed down, and Snape stood behind them, his black robes billowing out in the wind.  
  
"This stops right now." Snape said another spell and Draco fell to the ground. He sat up and turned to see Snape standing there.  
  
Ron reached up and touched his face. He pulled his hand back and saw blood. He wiped the blood from his mouth onto his hand and smeared it on the grass. Draco reahed up and touched his eye. Already it was swelling, and he knew that there would be a definate black eye within the hour. Both boys looked horrible, but Ginny couldn't help but look pleased as she walked over and began to help Draco to stand.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you will escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing to attend to his wounds. And Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, you will help Mr. Weasley."  
  
Snape turned and walked away without another word.  
  
Harry and Hermione helped Ron to stand, but he pushed them off. He brushed the dirt and grass of of his clothing and composed himself. Ron watched as Ginny held onto Draco while they walked to the school.  
  
A new intensity formed in the pit of Ron's stomach, and red flashed in front of his eyes. He pulled out his wand and began to close the gap between himself and Draco.  
  
"No Malfoy snogs my sister and gets away with it. Payment due."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END OF STORY  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: i got bored and produced this. i was listening to angry music and thinking about ex boyfriends a the time, no doubt. anyway, mesage me @ CURSEoftheSCOTS on AIM. REVIEW, por favor. 


End file.
